1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system for data processing and in particular to an improved system for data processing utilizing a portable computer. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a docking device to which a portable computer can be electrically connected to expand the functions of the portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use a computer docking device (also called docking station) having a bay structure which has space for accommodating fixed or detachable memory and the like, for expanding functions of portable computers. These computer docking devices (hereinafter also called docking devices) typically include a small computer system interface (SCSI), an interface of integrated device electronics (IDE), and an AT bus card, or other board having an expansion bus capable of connecting other devices such as communication adapters, so that a portable computer connected to the docking device has equivalent functions to those of a desktop personal computer. However, heretofore a docking device which can be used with multiple types of portable computers having different sizes has not been available.
To support multiple types of portable computers having different sizes, it is necessary to be able to electrically connect each type of portable computer to the docking device. This requires the docking device to use a number of connectors that accommodate corresponding types of portable computers. However, when a number of connectors are simply disposed on the docking device, it is likely that a connector for one type of portable computer interferes with or prevents the mounting of different types portable computers, or that the portable computer will contact and damage other connectors.
Referring now to FIG. 16, there is depicted connector 112 which protrudes from within docking device 110. As shown in FIG. 17, connector 112 can be linearly moved backward to avoid protrusion of connector 112 from body 115. However, in a design in which connector 112 moves linearly backward for escape, the amount of movement of connector 112 must be large, thereby increasing the susceptibility to failure of the coupling of connector 112. In addition, this design, coupled with a large amount of movement of connector 112, requires that cable 114, which contains a number of wires that connect connector 112 to connector 116, to bend as illustrated in FIG. 17. The acuteness of the bend could damage cable 114.
A second problem which arises in designing a docking station which may be utilized by two or more types of portable computers is how to implement a structure that can be utilized to decouple each type of portable computer from the docking device after operation of the device is completed. Decoupling each type of portable computer from the docking device requires an eject mechanism for each type of portable computer. However, incorporating a number of eject mechanisms in the docking device will complicate the structure and increase the manufacturing cost of the docking device.
Consequently, it would be desirable provide a docking device for portable computers which can be utilized with two or more types of portable computers. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a docking device for portable computers which compensates for the difference in size of portable computers and permits coupling of two or more types of portable computers of different sizes to the docking device by using a structure a retractable connector. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a docking device for portable computers which uses one simple eject mechanism to allow decoupling of two or more types of portable computers of different sizes.